Happily Ever Afterlife
by FallenCreature101
Summary: What if Sam hadn't escaped the pit? What if Lisa has been hiding a dirty little secret from Dean? What if Chuck never vanished all awesomely like he did? You wanna find out? R&R Slight AU/OOC
1. More Than You Know

Disclaimer: I'm not, I any way or form, declaring my undying love for Dean Winchester or Castiel. Wait, what? Uhhh, I mean I don't own Supernatural? Wow, this is sooo awkward. Tee hee!

A/N: Read it, eat it, love it, Dream about it and then tell everyone you know what you dreamt about. Try not to annoy them though, that won't make them love you.

Lisa's house/ 9:48 pm

Dean wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist as she reach up to kiss him. Her breath tickled Dean's neck as she pulled away laughing.

"Aren't you playful today?" He joked, still holding her against him, her head on his chest.

They had started off standing in the kitchen discussing Ben and the recent trouble he got into with some boy's from his school when Lisa took things to the next level. Dean, of course, didn't put up much of a fight.

"You know what I love about you?" She asked into his shirt, though it was muffled he still heard her.

"You mean beside my devilish good looks and charming personality?" He responded with a cocky smirk. "I always thought it was my perky nipples."

"While those are attributing factors," she began with a laugh, "No. I love how you're always here for Ben and me. Even though he's not technically yours-"

He cut her off, "Nonsense. Family doesn't end with blood. Bobby actually taught me that. I knew we kept that old timer around for something." He ended with a laugh.

"Just promise me that you'll stay with us?" She asked, breaking away from his hold to look at him in the eyes. "No matter what?"

Dean, caught off guard, hesitated before answering, "No matter what? Forever?"

"Forever." He nodded before bending down to kiss her, lightly at first and then rougher as she pulled him closer; pulling them both towards the stairs to the bedroom. He tilted his head as she trailed kisses down his throat. He slipped his hand under her shirt, massaging her bare skin as she let out a moan in pleasure.

They finally reached the bedroom and made sure to lock the door behind them.

Castiel and Chuck

"So you're not going to tell Dean about me, right?" Chuck asked him nervously. He was supposed to be dead, but Cas had brought him back.

"Of course not. This is not so dire that he needs to know about this. I just need you to check on Lisa for me. Something is off about her." Castiel responded in that overly concerned voice.

"Cas, you know that's not my visions work-" He was cut off.

"They can, if you want them too. Try. Now." One look at Castiel's face was all the motivation he needed.

Chucks eyebrows pinched together in concentration before it was whipped completely of all emotion. His eyes went blank as he whispered a single word.

"Succubus…"

A/N: Well? Should I continue or leave it alone. It's obviously not a one shot, but I still want review as inspiration. By the way, this is what should've happened had Sam stayed in the pit with angel 1 and angel 2. (Dr. Suess reference for the win!)

Review!


	2. Dead Weight

Disclaimer: To own or not to own, that is not a very good question. A good question would be what color boxers Dean likes to wear. I think he's a black boxer kind of guy. Sam seems like a grey. Of course Sam also kind of seems like a boxer-brief kind of guy. But that's just my opinion. Did they ever say? I should find out…

A/N: Heh, heh, heh… *sigh* Yes, I'm totally curious about this. If you want you guys can totally give me your opinion in a review. Color and type! I don't think they would be tighty-whitey kind of guys, but you never know.

* * *

><p><span>Lisa third person/ 1:09 a.m.

She waited an hour after Dean fell asleep just to be safe. Her steps were silent, of course, but she understood how it felt to be in love. He might notice she was no longer in his arms and wake-up. Of course he could always just wake up having to pee and then notice she wasn't there. Unless he has to go really bad; then he wouldn't even notice if his own balls fell of while he's relieving himself. Well he might, but only after.

"I was wondering when you would arrive. Tending to your pets, I presume? You know if you get bored of them I could always have them shipped to a kennel. Would you like that, love?" She narrowed her eyes at the title of his _'Love'_.

"I am **not** your _Love._" She stated with a sneer. "And I do not bore easily; once we finish this game I'll move on to the next, but I intend to keep the same pieces, or, shall we say, toys?" She looked down at the ground, smiling softly, looking thoughtful.

"No matter, we have _things_ to discuss." He held out his hand for her to follow. Cautiously, she did. She was no fool. She caught the under-lying meaning when he said _things._

"Yes," She said slowly, "I suppose we do." She watched as he opened a portal and stepped through it. She followed.

Dean's pov/ 6:28 a.m.

_ The plane kept shaking as Sammy and the Clowns continued to jump on the seats. I begged them to stop. The small one farted. I winced as a pie fell out of his butt._

"_Dean, wake up. We need to talk." I ignored the voice of the clown in the trench coat as I looked up at the pipe at the top of the plane. Yep! Snake's still there. Oh good, the plumbers getting it, I was worried. At least he doesn't have to do it alone; that nice lady clown is helping him-Gaah!_

I woke up in the back of the impala with Bobby driving and Cas sitting next to him. No Ben or Lisa, they must still be at the house.

"Hey. Fancy meeting you two here. What's going on?" I looked out the window and saw a street sign for a restaurant claiming to have to the best barbecue in all of Indiana. _Dino's pit._ It may not have the most attractive name, but it sounds promising.

"You wanna tell 'em or should I?" Bobby turned and said to Cas.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" I was looking between the two of them so fast I thought I might get whiplash. Finally Cas spoke.

"I will." He turned to me. "Lisa isn't who you think she is. She's a Succubus. I know you may not want to belie-"

"She's not a Succubus." I informed him. Really, Cas should know better.

"Okay so you **don't **believe him. But it's true. He sensed it from her. And I kinda gotta believe he knows what he's doing. Ben's probably got something going on with him too. That's why we left him there alone." Did he just say-

"You left him alone! And if he isn't? I'm not saying I believe you, but you would leave a kid, Ben no less, with a SUCCUBUS? Are you insane?" Bobby looked down at his lap, before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Dean, he's…"He trailed off, clearly trying to find the right words.

"Spit it out old-timer."

After a moment, he did. "He's dead weight. He's not trained, and he can't protect himself. And you don't need to add keeping him safe to your agenda. You're already gonna have to deal with Lisa's death-"

"She's dead? You killed her with out coming to me first? How cou-"

"She's not dead ya' igit. Calm down. She's not dead yet, but what other choice do we have?" I turned toward Cas.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked. He gave a short, single nod. I raised my head slightly.

"I see." I said before flinging the door open and diving out…

I hit the ground hard and could feel skin ripping as I rolled for several feet trying to find something to grab on to. Finally there was another sign that I grabbed onto; this one stating the speed limit. I felt arms roughly pull me up and pushed me back into the car.

"Damn it, Cas! Let me go! You two are out of your minds-"

Cas cut in, "We're out of our minds? You're trying to protect a demon, and _we're_ out of our minds? Think of what you're saying!"

"Fine. But before we do anything, I want some proof. No instincts or _senses_," Air quotes, "But hard cold facts. Until you can give me that, no one touches her."

"Fine." Bobby said. "But you better hope we get that proof and can stop her in time."

I nodded, noticing Cas looking down, almost, looking guilty? I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Hey, angel boy, hit the child protective lock." Damn it.

* * *

><p>I really hate those child protective locks.<p>

A/N: So help me out here. I want this fic to be balanced out well and to have the character as in character as possible. (I know it's hard because obviously it can't be exactly right.) But I think Cas keeping secrets is pretty accurate. *Tears* So if you think it's getting to serious and needs for humor or vice versa let me know. Or if something else you don't like tell me and I'll try to make it better. But let this be known… Majority rules.

On that note… Review please!


	3. Nutshell

Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned Supernatural no way in hell would I have hurt Castiel. I would've sewn my own thumbs together first.

A/N: But seriously plants, I think I would have died had I not heard that they're bringing him back.

A/n ½ : Well it's been nearly six months since I last updated. For me, that's a record. I think my longest before this was four months. Either way I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chucks pov<strong>

I had told Cas that Lisa was Succubus, which is still true, but there was more. Lisa had been standing over a grave with Dean beside her. Lisa was looking down with a sad expression, but Dean's face was wrong. They held nothing but contempt as he glared down at the grave. It didn't look right on him, I mean sure he has some anger issues and some counseling probably wouldn't set him back at all, but he was so off…

"Oh no. Oh no oh no ohnonono!" Lisa is going to turn him. It the only logical explanation I can think of.

"Hello Chuck." I turned to see a Cheshire cat grin on a disgustingly familiar face.

**Lisa's pov**

The room he led me to had stone walls that were littered with chains I assumed were used to hold prisoners for him. I could smell fresh blood on some of the shackles. I shifted my gaze over to the desk across the room. It seemed as though the desk was just for show, to hide the room's true nature. It wasn't doing a very good job. Just behind the desk was what appeared to be… an observation deck? I wonder what little experiment he is currently conducting. Perhaps that's why I'm here, I thought.

"Let's skip the small chat and get to the real point of this conversation, shall we? You very close to Dean Winchester, are you not? He trusts you?" He asked, looking at his nails in disinterest.

"Perhaps. He is a professional liar, or he used to be at least." I frowned as the thought of how many of my kind he's killed entered my mind. I pushed it away. I'll have time it think more of it later.

"So then you can help me. See I have a little grudge against Dean-" I scoffed.

"Who doesn't? I mean really that man has a talent for pissing off humans and monsters alike. How he's still alive; I will never know."

"Ahem. As I was saying, I have an issue with him that I believe you could help resolve, if you're up to the task, that is."

"Why should I?" I asked in a low voice, knowing this conversation was about to take a very bad turn.

"Ah! The classic 'What's in it for me?' line. I knew you would be wondering that, so I made sure to take special precautions." He moved over to the window before gesturing for me to join him there. "This is why you should do exactly as I say."

I looked down into the room to see a small figure strapped to a table with tubes in his arms, pumping some sort of liquid into his blood stream. He looked familiar, but I couldn't think of who it could be until he spoke.

"Mommy?" Ben.

"So do we have an understanding?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"What makes you think I care about him? He's just a human son, I can find another." I asked hoping to convince him.

"Well I would imagine you would care at least a little bit considering how hard you worked to get him in the first place. How much you gave up for the little bastard." I turned to look at him slowly.

"You've done your homework I see. So what is it you want me to do exactly?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"I would like Mr. Winchester to get a little insight on the other side- where the grass isn't quite so green. I want him to know what it's like to be hunted for being who you really are. Turn him. Then bring him to me. Do it quickly, for I'm not a patient creature. That is all you may go."

_Well,__ this __ought __to__ be__ fun._

**Deans pov**

We finally made it to Bobby's about an hour ago. I kept thinking _what __if__ they__'__re__ right?__What __if__ I__'__ve __been __living__ with__ a__ succubus __this __entire __time?__ What__ would__ Sammy __say __if__ he __were __here__ right__ now?__ Damn __it__ Dean,__ No!__ No__ thinking __about__ him__ right__ now,__ you __just__ can__'__t __do__ that!_

I got up and walked over the window of the room Bobby lent me and pushed it open relishing the cold air rushing in. I need to think, but I couldn't do that here. Not while Ben might be in danger, Sam is just gone, and Lisa could be the next monster on my list.

"Damn, what a day this has been."

* * *

><p>AN: Well let's see where we're at here, shall we? Last chapter sucked (Seriously, just pretend you never read that piece of crap) this chapter is way over due and may not be much better. But hey at least the plots moving along quite nicely… I think. Also, if anybody still likes this fic you should know that I have a policy when it comes to reviews vs. chapters. Now don't panic, for my request is not unreasonable (Well maybe for this specific story it is). I only ask that I don't have more chapters than reviews. See, perfectly reasonable. And also if, say, that fourth review is a flame or something I will still update. I have no shame. :)

So review! ... Please?


End file.
